


Cat and Mouse

by Inkribbon796



Series: Masks and Maladies [62]
Category: Markiplier fandom - Fandom
Genre: Fireworks, Gen, Magically tampering with the bounds of reality, Objects appearing out of hammerspace, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: Abe is on the trail of the madman Wilford Warfstache, where time is an illusion, and the drinks are free.
Series: Masks and Maladies [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538131
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Cat and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: (Looks through fics) Huh, I haven’t written Abe in a while, well, time to fix that.

Abe vaulted over a couple trash and screamed at Wilford as he chased him down. “Dammit Wil, stop running for five seconds, you ass!”

“Alrighty then,” Wilford almost purred in Abe’s ear. Then Abe was shoved forward, almost into the busy street in front of them. “Tag!”

The detective screamed, but fortunately stopped short of getting hit. Abe was one part terrified by his newest near death experience, and another part furious. “Wil!”

“Don’t you know how the game is played, old sport?” Wil chuckled, standing directly behind Abe. “Or have you gotten bored by our game.”

“I’m not playing around, douchebag,” Abe stood up, people giving the two of them a wide berth, other bystanders had their phones out and were recording them.

Wilford just laughed at Abe’s words and anger.

“You’re under arrest,” Abe told him.

Wilford looked a little puzzled by that, “That’s an interesting game, how do you play.”

Hovering somewhere in-between wanting to laugh, scream, and bludgeon Wil to death with a brick; Abe took out his cuffs. “It’s a simple game, you turn around and let me put you in these cuffs and take you down to the station.”

“Kinky,” Wilford grinned. “But I can’t play for long, I have someone to get back to.”

Abe fought the urge to just chuck the cuffs at Wil’s head, “No, you asshat, I’m bringing you to jail and this time you’re going to rot them longer than a couple hours.”

“Well how long is this game going to take?” Wilford questioned. “Darky’s going to get a touch upset if I don’t make it back in time for dinner.”

“I’m not playing games!” Abe spat. “You’re going to jail.”

Wilford shrugged, “Well now I’m confused is this a game or not?”

“It’s not,” Logic announced himself before he struck Wilford in the back with a TASER.

Time seemed to unnaturally clip itself forward, as if a force of nature physically jumped from one place to the next. 

Abe’s feet landed on a roof. Wilford’s feet were landing on the opposite roof, still running away from them.

“What the?” Logan was almost knocked flat on his face.

“You’re not getting away,” Abe shouted, chasing after Wil as if nothing was wrong with them suddenly being on the roof. Abe seemed to clip through reality itself, as if the space in-between the two roofs folded enough for Abe to be able to jump to the next roof. “Get back here.”

“Detective! Wait it’s—” Logic called out.

Abe was already mid jump when he was calling out, his feet leaping from a concrete roof, and landing on the old cobblestone of Egoton’s Little Koreatown district.

On the other side of town.

“Wil! You’re not getting away that easily,” Abe threatened. “Stop running and just let me arrest you!”

Wil physically burst his way through a firework kiosk that five seconds ago hadn’t been there and a huge mortar firework in his hands, one big enough to almost be a cannon, as he whirled around to face Abe. “Arrest this!”

Abe cursed, trying to stop in time to avoid getting shot.

Logic dashed out of the nearby alleyway, summoning up some kind of holographic shield and bouncing the firework up to explode harmlessly up into the air.

Wilford, slightly smokey, huffed and pouted at the logical Side, “What was that for?”

Logic was panting from his run all over town, “I have been pursuing the two of your for three hours, and I am not going to do so again.”

“All that for little ol’ me,” Wilford chuckled. “Well aren’t you a delight?”

“Hasn’t been that long,” Abe defended, but Logan just looked over at him, his anger almost palpable through the visor and mask shielding his identity.

Wilford carefully set down the mortar and smiled, starting to inch back. Abe caught the action and immediately started chasing him again. This time Logic was able to keep up as the three ran through the street and appeared in a nightclub as if they’d been inside of it for at least a couple of minutes. Logan looked a little disorientated, but Abe began to try and push through the crowd, they parted almost immediately, showing Wilford was sitting at the bar with a huge smile.

The patrons all had his mask on, already under Wil’s mad influence.

“Detective and friend,” Wil greeted, martini in hand. “Nice of your two to drop by.”

“Wilford M. Warfstache,” Logan began. “We’re here to place you under arrest for: murder, theft, fraud, evading arrest, and conspiracy to commit murder. You have a right to remain silent—”

“Blah blah blah,” Wilford took his hand and pantomimed Logic talking, as Logan kept trying to read him his rights so they could actually arrest him.

“Hey, Warf has the right, doesn’t mean he’s got the ability,” Abe suggested sardonically.

“I suppose,” Logan sighed. “Are you going to come quietly, or are we going to have to make a scene?”

Wilford held up his martini, “I’d like to have a couple drinks instead. What about it gentlemen? Care to join me? This establishment usually gives me drinks for free?”

“Barkeep?” Wil called over his shoulder and a man with short-cut curly brown hair walked out. His lack of a mask was both a relief and disturbing for Logic.

“Yes, Sir?” The bartender sighed, clearly he was somewhat used to Wil’s antics but wasn’t ordering him out of his bar entirely.

“They give you free drinks because you have enthralled them,” Logic reminded. “They literally cannot deny you.”

Wilford just stared at him, confused, “So is that a no on the drinks. What about you Dave?”

“My name is  _ Abe _ ,” Abe spat back.

“Ahh, Steve, take a load off, have a drink,” Wil dismissed, trying in vain to get the straw of his drink into his mouth.

“Not my name,” Abe told him. “It’s Abe.”

“If you’re not going to come quietly, we’ll literally drag you to the station by force,” Logan warned.

“If you two insist on ruining a good time,” Wil shrugged, and then waved his hands and all the enthralled bar patrons seemed to move as if they had marionette strings attached to their bodies, or were zombies.

“Dammit,” Abe hissed, putting away his gun to take out a TASER. He didn’t want to kill the people under Wilford’s control. “Wil, just get over here and let me arrest you.”

“No can do boys, Darky says I’ve hit my quota,” Wil kicked back on the bar stool, and leaned back on the counter. “He told me if I got arrested again this month I was going to sleep in the cellar and I hate it down there.”

Abe and Logan fought their way through the crowd, trying to gently stun the entranced bar patrons. The Detective, as always, was the first to reach Wil.

Wil smiled, clearly excited to get into another fist fight with the detective, he set his martini down. Abe jumped at Wil, managing to punch him across the face. Their fight lasted just long enough for Logan to try and approach the two of them, trying to disable Wil, hoping that it would free the bar patrons and help them arrest Wil.

Unfortunately Wilford seemed to be inching closer to the nearest window, something that Abe was trying not to let happen.

“I don’t think so!” Abe pulled out his TASER and jammed it into the center of Wil’s chest. There was something familiar about the act that was trying to spark something in the Detective’s mind, but Wil did everything he could to ignore it.

Reality twisted and bent itself around Wil again, and suddenly Abe found himself slamming shut the bars of Wil’s personal cell in the police station, triumphant with himself. Once the bars were closed the whole cell gave a light hum, Marvin’s spell now working to keep Dark from getting in, or Wil from getting out.

“There you sick freak,” Abe told Wil who had a rather smug look on his face.

“Quite the good game wasn’t it?” Wil chuckled.

Logan was shaking his head, suddenly disoriented as he stumbled his way to the nearest phone to check that everyone at the bar was still okay.

“A game?” Abe balked. “I had to TASER about a dozen people, who didn’t deserve it by the way. You are a menace to society, and I look forward to transporting you back to jail, formally, again.”

“Everyone at the bar seems to be recovering,” Logan finally announced.

“Least no one died,” Abe took a calming breath. Wil was behind bars, no one was dead.

At the Detective’s words, however, Wil let out a booming laugh, “My dear detective, what type of game did you think we were playing?”

“We’re not playing a game!” Abe shouted. “You’ve shot and killed people. You should be stuck in a cell for all of time. I look forward to seeing you rot behind bars for the rest of your unnatural life.”

“So angry,” Wil chuckled. “Why? You won this round, ol’ friend.”

Abe’s eyes looked like they were going to bug out of his skull. “I’m going to kill you.”

Logan pulled him back, “Go and take a break outside, I’ll watch him for a bit.”

The Detective glared at Logan, but left, slamming the door behind him.

“So angry,” Wil’s voice was almost a purr. “Did something happen?”

“Get some rest, Warfstache,” Logan told him. “There will be time for another game later.”

Wil’s smile got wider as he walked over to the little bench that doubled as a bed. “I like how you think.”

By the time Abe walked back in, taking his time to smoke outside, Wilford. Who seemed to actually be asleep and Abe looked relieved. “Ugh, that was like pulling teeth. How long do you think we’ll have him?”

“Based on Warfstache’s statement and the fact that he seems to be actually sleeping? A couple hours at best, it depends on if Dark will free him quickly.” Logan looked over at the clock. “At least we won’t have to immediately deal with Dark storming into the station.”

“Think we could get him too?” Abe dared to hope.

“Only if we could adequately get the scope of Dark’s powers and abilities, his ability to use the Void even if trapped in an anti-magic force field is disconcerting, I think it exists in his very being.

“Well, that’s my allowance of hope for the day,” Abe decided. “I’ll start the guard rounds.”

“I’ll remain here for as long as I can,” Logan offered.

“Thanks,” Abe told him and Logan stayed in the room as the Detective rounded up some of the offices and guards. The routine was well established at this point.

**Author's Note:**

> Announcement: If there is a delay for the next month or so in fic updates, or I’m updating at odd times or odd days, it is because I am getting married on the 18th, and moving house.


End file.
